spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosapients
Humans where once diversified everywhere , but at 2030 , the population became 11 billion people , but genetically enginered species , hybrids of humans and other species which resembled dinosaurs , now the world is dominated by genetically enginered sapient species. Now lets go to 5 MYIF to see a new civilization , welcome to the Dinosapient earth. For starters Why did the humans became genetically enginered? Its a though provoking question since we dont know why would they do this , did they did this for evil , good , or for something more important? Well the thing is that humans are dying by diseases , and so they genetically modified the remaining ones to look like reptiles , and now they made civilizations divided by 4. Map There are 4 empires , each located in one continent , some are lone cities , while others are empires , the species are varied everywhere. 1st empire , Carnia Species and roles : * Dimetrosapiens : They are the warriors , food colectors and guardians. At the castle bridges , Maka and Steg are the watchers , watching as tyrannosapiens come and go , huayangosapiens and stegosapiens walking and eating and mages gargoyleosapiens making magic. * Madtosapiens : Lurking from the sand , the madtosapiens are very aware and dangerous , protecting the empire by any cost , they wont sleep untill their job is done , lurking at the sands , they will wait untill the danger is over. 2nd empire , carnivoria * Velocisapiens : Mothers , like a family they care for their youngs and are very aware , but their chicks are stealed by ravenous Pterosapiens or Nyctosapiens , this mother cries as she knows her babies aren't coming back. * Utahsapiens : "Madam , your babies where picked by pterosapiens" says an utahsapiens , as he walks to protect the guard , while the velocisapiens are mothers & fathers , the utahsapiens are guards , but he knows its harsh to the mother , he then goes back to protect the castle , as the megalosapiens king and queen watches him all days and night. * Megalosapiens : The kings & queens watch as their reign are raided by the 3rd kingdom , their plan to unite with the 4th kingdom like all the herbivores and aquatics , but they have fear to suddenly get out of their castle , leaving their villages such as Indosapiens or the lonely & depressed rajasapiens prey to attacks from pterosapiens or nyctosapiens. * Villagers : Tyrannosapiens , Rajasapiens , Indosapiens , Spinosapiens and Quinzhosapiens. 3rd empire : Villains and raiders Via raiding the villages , Nyctosapiens and Pterosapiens raid everything , they go to the 2nd empire , they destroyed everything via using their guns , they pick the depressed , the kings and queens , until the kingdom succumbs to its knees. 4th empire : UEE ( United. Empires of Earth ) Funland or paradise , an empire dominated by many species , they have resorts , parks or bars , even drink stations , they have many theme parks or rollercoasters , fairs and etc. A new world awaited for them. They have many species like the Brachiosapiens , Elasmosapiens , Centrosapiens , some dimetrosapiens and etc. But could someone wonder what could happen if this paradise end? Only time & space know. Gallery COMING SOON! Category:Future Evolution Category:Future Earth Category:Dinosaurs Category:Intelligence